Identity
by shinyumbreon2
Summary: Vegeta feels like he has lost his purpose since Goku died. All Kat wants to do is be a strong fighter like Goku but fears being caught by her mom. When these two crosses paths, they form a teacher/student relationship in order to fulfill each other's desires. Along the way, true identities and secrets buried for many years are revealed, and bonds no one saw are formed.


Kat's eyes blinked as she watched the screen. She knew she was home alone, but even if her mother and grandma were there, she wouldn't have noticed them. What was taking place before her eyes had captured her attention and had sucked her in.

The Cell Games.

It was the only fight that Kat's mother (knowingly) allowed her to watch since the fate of the world was riding on this. She was even invited by her to watch the events with some friends of hers, but she declined. All they would do was cheer for Mr. Satan, anyway. What would that joke of a fighter do? Make Cell laugh so hard he died from lack of oxygen, probably. The nine-year-old girl didn't want to hear cheers of false hope and see faces of crushed dreams. Because she could feel it.

Something, or maybe _someone_, special would come about. She just knew it.

Though, right now, with Mr. Satan boasting into the camera, her hopes were quickly fading. And then he appeared. A man about 5 feet and a half flew down onto the ground next to the ring. No, really, he _flew down_. Kat could believe it, but was still totally amazed. He had black hair that stood straight up and a Widow's Peak. He wore a blue jumpsuit of sorts, white gloves, white boots, and a white chest plate that was sort of like a tank top (Kat couldn't figure out a better way to describe it). And he had black eyes. Black, cold, serious eyes. He was here to fight, and he wasn't leaving without winning. Kat could just tell. Whoever he was, he made a shiver of fear and excitement run down Kat's spine.

The reporters, meanwhile, couldn't quite grasp what Kat could. Apparently everyone forgot the 21st, 22nd, and 23rd World Martial Arts tournament. Of course, she shouldn't be surprised. Mr. Satan _had _just boasted that Cell's attacks were only parlor tricks. "Uh, it seems a bizarre looking man has joined us" Jimmy Firecracker, the reporter, stated into his microphone. "Unless my eyes deceive me, it's as if he fell from the sky."

"Eh, just a trick," Mr. Satan decided.

"No, he can fly, you pea-for-brains!" Kat yelled at her TV.

"I don't know what he's doing here," Jimmy mumbled. _He's here to fight, can't you tell?! Oh wait, I forgot who I'm screaming at. _"So...why don't we go up and ask him?" He ran up to the fighter and held out his microphone. "So, who are you and what are you doing here?" he asked, though rather loudly, as if the newcomer was deaf. "_And_ if you've come just to watch, back away from the ring before you get hurt."

_Punch his face in, punch his face in, PLEASE punch his face in! _The man didn't do as Kat had hoped, but he did the next best thing. "Get lost, before I shove that mike down your throat," he threatened. Kat couldn't help but smile. Yeah it was cruel, but my God were these people annoying. At least _someone _agreed with her.

Jimmy, scared, ran and cowered next to Mr. Satan, though Kat snickered, knowing he wouldn't be able to defend anyone against Mystery Man. After dismissing him for a weirdo, the reporter began to stroke Mr. Satan's ego again. Well, until someone else flew down on the opposite side of the first one, stopping Jimmy and sparing Kat. The camera focused on him. He was _tall_. He had a red mohawk and wore a green jacket...body armor...thing, a black jumpsuit, and green and black boots. While the reporters were confused, Cell actually acknowledged him. Kat didn't really know what to make of everything. His light blue eyes gave off nothing, though she assumed he was here to fight as well. And then the camera focused on the sky. Seven dots (two were yellow and the rest white) were coming closer. More people were flying towards the ring. They landed next to the first man.

And that's where Kat saw them.

She couldn't help squealing and jumping for joy.

"It's Goku!" she celebrated. "I'd know that hair anywhere! Though why it's blond is beyond me. And it does look...slightly different." She shook her head. "Doesn't matter! He's here, he's here! And there's Krillin and Yamcha and Tien and even Piccolo! All of the old fighters are back, baby, and they're here to save the world again!" She looked at the seven newcomers. "But I don't know who the man with the purple hair is," she stated. He was wearing the same outfit as the first man, so they at least knew each other. "And...and him..." She blushed. "W-wow."

The seventh fighter was a boy, the only boy among the men, probably only one year older than her. He was wearing an outfit just like Piccolo, and he had blond spiky hair that looked like Goku, so she concluded the boy was his son. And he had green grass eyes that were innocent and yet full of determination. Kat had to admit that he was kind of cute. Then she sighed. _Doesn't matter. I'm never going to meet him, anyway._

Meanwhile, the reporter and Mr. Satan were flustered, wondering what the hell was going on. Cell greeted them. It was clear the monster had been waiting for them, _not _Mr. Satan. None of them looked amused, and neither did the tall man, who joined them shortly. Krillin, the boy, and the man exchanged some words, though when Goku tried the unfamiliar fighter gave him the cold shoulder. Fazed only slightly, Goku stepped forward. "Alright then," he stated, cracking his knuckles. Kat smiled with glee. Her idol was going to fight right in front of her eyes! It would be live, not recorded by her grandma's video camera like the tournaments he had participated in all those years ago. He began stretching his arms. "I'd think I'd like to take on our friend myself first. Is that okay?"

Kat was about ready to burst. "Is it okay? It's more than okay!" she exclaimed. However, the purple haired teen brought up a good point.

"There's no reason we need to come out blazing, is there?" he asked.

The veteran fighter looked at him, smiling and still stretching. Kat missed his response since she was contemplating what the other fighter said. She snapped out of her thoughts when Mr. Satan yelled something about deciding orders. Jimmy walked up to the group. "Um, pardon me," he said. "Are you fine people, um, taking part in the Cell Games by any chance?"

"That's right," Goku answered with a smile. "Well, not all of us, though," he continued.

Mr. Satan ran up to him, pushing Jimmy out of the way. Kat sighed. "Go ahead, make a fool of yourself," she mumbled. "This can only end so well."

"Enough of your screwing around!" he exclaimed. "This ain't no jungle gym out here! Ya'll got no idea what kind of power you're steppin in to!"

Krillin had the same look on his face as Kat: the are-you-actually-serious face. "Oh, and I guess you're here to tell us all about it," the much better fighter retorted dryly.

The People's Champion stepped back and gasped in shock. Then he began to chuckle. _Ah, crap, nice going, Krillin. _"Now I think I've seen it all," he stated. "Could there-"

Kat tuned him out like she always did. "Boast, boast, boast, that's all he does," she complained. "If you have a statement, stop talking and fight!" The gang of the real participants could only look on in confusion (or annoyance, depending on who it was) as Jimmy chimed in. "And you, can you stop riding him for just five minutes?" She may have only been nine, but she sometimes believed her mind had jumped ahead a few years. Sex jokes and insults didn't fly over her head, no sir.

"Goku," Krillin began when the dick stroking was done, "what do you think? Should we let Mr. Eager step up first?"

"Uh..." his friend replied. "Don't know about that."

Cell, however, seemed to not care, and even said so. Mr. Satan stepped forward. "I'm calling first dibs," he announced. "That's how it's going to be."

Goku didn't like the sound of that. But Krillin stopped him, telling him the egomaniac and his biggest fan weren't going to listen. "I've gotta say _something_," he insisted. "Hey! If you want to go first, I won't stop you, but you outta know you'll be crushed."

"And that's one of the many reason I like you, Goku!" Kat exclaimed as Mr. Satan and Jimmy (and presumably the cameraman) looked at him as if he were an alien. "You always have guts!" He had just unintentionally insulted Mr. Satan _on worldwide television. _If that didn't scream guts, Kat didn't know what did. _Well, maybe sticking your hand in a glass cage full of snakes...God, I hate snakes._

Meanwhile, the reporter and the celebrity shrugged. "Are you seeing this?" he whispered to the cameraman. "Go in tight on that doofus over there!" Kat rolled her eyes but expected nothing less. She watched as her idol was mocked for his "stupidity", though Goku didn't even flinch, nor did he seem to care. Kat decided that if Goku chose to ignore such acts, she would as well. No point in talking to brick walls, after all. Krillin was pointing this out, and Goku caved in, though he didn't look pleased. He stuck his head, giving the joke the O.K do get himself pummeled like a jackass. Things couldn't get more annoying, anyway.

And then she was proven wrong.

Mr. Satan's pupils dropped down from their helicopter, making Kat feel worse than before. More jackasses. They were drawn to humiliation like moths to a light. The young girl had to restrain from turning the TV off, reminding herself that after the comedy routine, the real fun would begin.

She wouldn't miss that for the world.

...

Kat grabbed popcorn. No, really. The fights between Cell and the jokes had bored her so much she decided to treat the **_end of the world_** like a movie. But then the real fighting began. Popcorn was cleanly discarded and both eyes were glued to the screen. She couldn't explain how, but she was able to keep up with the super human speeds Cell and Goku were flying at. Not even the cameraman himself could do that. But she saw every punch, every kick, and it was all the sweeter. And besides, it was nothing new to her. When Goku and Tien had "disappeared" in the 23rd tournament, she was able to keep up, although when she was younger it was a bit tougher and she had to try really had to do so. Now it took slight effort, and it was exciting. And then, Goku fired the first ki blast of the battle. He used _it. _Yes, _it, _the Kamehameha, one of the most famous ki attacks in the world...seemingly forgotten by time now. Cell batted it away with ease, but to Kat the blast had looked weak anyway.

Goku was only getting started.

The fighting just went on and on and on, and the young girl was enjoying every single second. There were ki blasts, there was flying, there were punches and kicks and everything she could have hoped for.

Until Goku began to lose, and soon after willingly gave up.

"No," Kat said, slowly standing up. "Goku...Goku never gives up. And...why now? The world _needs _you, Goku! Who-" And then the veteran fighter elected the boy, who (thanks to her better hearing than most humans) she now knew as Gohan. "But...but how is he...is he really...that strong?" She sat back down. "Oh, I don't understand. But I bet you do, Goku." She stared at her idol, who was smiling. "I trust you. I'll believe in him, too."

At first, it looked like Gohan wasn't doing so well. He was getting knocked around like crazy, yet he kept getting back up effortlessly...and smiling. Was he...holding back? But for what reason? This was the guy who wanted to destroy everything, and he was just standing there doing nothing but getting punched. Then Kat heard his plea. Gohan didn't want to fight; he was still a child, still had innocence and wanted no more violence. Kat saw where he was coming from, but also knew there were times to man up and fight.

This was one of them.

Cell, predictably, refused, and then Gohan explained something Kat didn't quite catch nor understood. The monster then proceeded to beat the ever-living shit out of his opponent, who retaliated with a kick, but only once. Kat guessed Cell was trying to coax him into something. Then the guy with the green jacket jumped behind Cell and grabbed him. He yelled something about self-destructing, making Kat realize this guy was either an android or a cyborg. But when he went to do so, nothing happened. It didn't work, and that gave Cell the chance to blast the man, his body completely gone but his head now near the cowering news team and celebrities.

The spectator screamed and dove behind the couch. "Holy shit, _holy SHIT!_" she hissed. She dared to look again. The robotic head was out of view from the angle the camera was at, so she gulped and crawled back in front of the TV. Cell then created mini blue versions of himself, seven in total, and sent them after the fighters on the sidelines. Gohan begged, _pleaded_, for Cell to call them off, but he refused. One by one the fighters fell, exhausted and looking like they were knocking at death's door. "Stop," Kat whispered. "Stop, please stop."

Meanwhile, the head of the android (cyborg, whatever) asked Mr. Satan to throw him over to Gohan. At first he was too scared, but the man stroked his ego just a tad. Gathering enough courage he threw the head to the boy, and the android said something to him. The next thing Kat knew, Cell had crushed the head until not even a microchip remained. She looked at the screen in horror, and watched as Gohan let out a mighty scream. The wind around him picked up, and the glow brightened.

And then the screen went to static.

...

Three days had passed since the Cell Games, and Kat walked alone down the sidewalk, not sure of her destination. She just needed air. And time to think. When static had appeared she freaked out and waited for what felt like hours for connection to return. It finally did, only for her to be greeted with the biggest lie ever told.

Mr. Satan declared he had defeated Cell.

For two days everyone celebrated his "victory", while Kat looked on in disgust. Not to mention she had this horrible feeling something went wrong. No matter how much she tried to shake it, this feeling of dread wouldn't go away. "What really happened out there?" she whispered.

Kat turned the corner and, because she wasn't watching where she was going, bumped into someone. Startled she fell on her backside. She groaned a little bit at the slight unexpected pain. "Kid, you should watch where you're going," a gruff voice told her. The sentence was mean but the voice wasn't, sounding more as if he were stating a fact. There was even a very, very, _very _small hint of concern.

"Yeah, I know," Kat admitted, rubbing her lower back. "I've just been thinking, and I guess I was thinking too hard." A hand reached out. "Oh, thank...you." The last word came out in a squeak as she traced the hand to its owner.

...

"Vegeta, will you stop moping?!" Bulma shouted.

"And will you stop shouting that?!" he snapped back.

"Only when you listen to me!" Vegeta spat. "For the love of God, this is ridiculous! It's been three days!"

"You know I was waiting for the day to fight him!" Vegeta defended. "And then he just decides to leave, and leave me..." He didn't want to say it, but Bulma knew anyway.

"Hopeless? Useless? Feeling empty?"

"Shut up!"

Bulma sighed. "Alright, I think it's time you got some fresh air," she advised. "You've been cooped up in here for too long. Take a nice, long walk, okay?"

Vegeta was about to retort but then sighed as well. "Fine. Whatever." He turned and walked out the door.

The man hadn't been himself ever since the fight with Cell. He had lost his greatest rival, one he wished to pass, and he almost lost his son. At the very least he managed to help in Cell's final downfall, but he was only a distraction. _A distraction_. How did he get reduced to such a role? He sighed again and rubbed his head. He hadn't trained, hadn't eaten much, and hadn't gotten enough sleep.

Yep, Vegeta was definitely not himself.

As he walked he felt someone bump into him. He looked down and saw a girl, no more than nine or ten. She had black hair much like he did that fell a tad bit above her shoulders. It was tied back, except for a good chunk on her left side. A strange image came to mind. He wondered how this girl would look with a clip holding it back. Cute, maybe? She was wearing a white t-shirt that didn't cover her shoulders, and underneath it was a yellow tank top. The girl also had jean shorts and black sneakers. _No matter how long I live here, I will never understand their taste in clothing. _He then realized maybe he should say something. "Kid, you should watch where you're going," he advised.

The girl rubbed her lower back. "Yeah, I know," she admitted. "I've just been thinking, and I guess I was thinking too hard." _As was I. Though I am curious about your thoughts. _He extended his hand. He was living here now; might as well _try _to be nice. "Oh, thank...you." Vegeta was surprised when that last word came out in a squeak. And he saw shining in her green eyes was fear, surprise and...

Admiration.

...

It was _him. That guy from the tournament. _And like an idiot she ran into him. The meanest looking one of the bunch, and she _ran into him_. She thought she was dead. Yet, the sight of the extended hand made her toss that thought away (albeit only slightly), and she really did find him pretty cool. The way he had threatened Jimmy without so much as batting an eye, not to mention he looked super tough. Her hand reached up to his and grabbed it, shaking violently out of fear and amazement. "Th-th-th-thank you," she whispered as he pulled her up.

"There's no need to be nervous," he said in a matter-of-fact way.

"H-h-h-how can I n-n-n-not be?" Kat replied. "Y-y-y-you helped save us...I w-w-w-wish I had seen you f-f-f-fight. You must be really strong."

The man looked at her, and Kat's face fell. Had she said...something wrong? Then he chuckled. "You're the first to acknowledge that we were the ones to defeat Cell," he began. "Though, in a way, none of us mind. The media...well, I'm sure you've seen the chaos." Kat gave off a tiny smile. "And...I'm really not that strong."

"What?!" Kat exclaimed, snapping out of her strange funk. "You can't tell me you're not! I see it in your eyes; you're a warrior, a fighter, and a strong, skillful one, too!"

"How can one be strong if they can't save lives?"

Kat looked at him. Can't save lives...did someone die in that battle? Was this what she had been feeling? "What...what happened?"

"Wasn't it on TV?"

"Well, after that boy powered up when Cell destroyed the android, the screen went to static. That's why everyone believes Mr. Satan and his impossible claims."

The man chuckled again, in amusement and sadness. "You're different," he said. "Fine. I almost lost my son in that fight."

He had a son? "Wait, was it the guy with the purple hair?" The man in front of her looked too young to have a teenage son.

Apparently he had seen her confusion. "That's a story that doesn't need explaining," he stated. "He at least got out alive. Kaka- I mean, Goku, wasn't so fortunate."

"G-Goku's..." Kat let that sink in. Her idol, the one she had admired and wished to be like after watching the old videos... "Goku's...dead?"

"You seem to respect him quite a bit."

"He's my idol," Kat explained. This man was the second person she had ever told this to, her first being her grandma. "I...I watched him fight in the World Martial Arts Tournaments thanks to my grandma recording them, and...he made me...want to become a fighter..." She looked at the ground, ashamed. "Not that my dream will ever come true. My mother thinks fighting is a waste of time and energy, and even if she did allow it...it looks like my other dream won't come to pass." She felt a hand on her head and looked up. The man was...smirking. Somehow, despite the nasty meaning of said expression, it looked better than that blank one he had been wearing.

"I've fought him before," he informed.

Kat's eyes widened. "R-really?" she asked in wonder. "Did you win?"

"Physically, pretty much. What he really damaged was my pride." He grunted but still had that smirk on his face with a mix between annoyance and amusement. "And then he had to do it again by selflessly sacrificing his life and giving the honor of destroying Cell to his son."

The young girl's advanced mind was piecing something together. "You promised yourself you wouldn't fight anymore, did you?"

"Now how does a nine-year-old figure that?"

"I like to joke that my mind is a few years ahead of my body," Kat stated. "But that's not the point! Goku wouldn't want you to stop doing what you love because he isn't here anymore! You're. A. Fighter! Fighters don't quit! Not until you can't stand anymore!"

The man laughed. "For a human you're feisty."

"H-huh?"

"I'll explain, on one condition."

"Sure, what is it?"

"Become my student."

Kat blinked. "What?"

"Train under me," he said. "I can help you keep it a secret."

"But I also have school!" Kat told him.

"Then we will work around a schedule."

Kat blinked again. "You...you really want to train me?"

"Do you want to learn?"

"More than anything!"

"Then why not? I'll help you with that dream of yours, and I need someone to spar with me." He smirked. "If you really think I shouldn't let go of fighting, then I need someone to fight."

The student nodded. "Um...thank you, sir."

"Vegeta." Kat looked at him. "Call me Vegeta."

She nodded again. "My name's Kat. With a K."

"No, I figured it was like the animal." Kat smiled. "Come on, I'll show you where you'll meet with me." He turned and walked back the way he came, with an eager girl following at his heels.


End file.
